Broken
by 123vampiregirl
Summary: A story about one girl with a mysterious past and 4 admires


Chapter 1

Slowly and very painfully, I awoke to face another day in my sad family. The Keller's took me in. They took me in only because of the pressure my agency had put on them. Which couple in their right mind would ever take in a 16 year old who has a bad attitude problem or they call it a punk face. No had ever tried to get close enough to realize that I had more than an attitude problem. I had a curse put on me from my rotten parents. They lest to go and have fun, living their lives at the fullest. As from me, I was stuck somewhere that was worse that hell itself.

"Kallie, Hurry up! If we are late because of your sulk..." My lovely foster guardian was beckoning my in the most polite way. The reason I refuse to call her anything related to a mother is because, she has also though that I was the biggest mistake ever. After her husband died, she has been blaming me for everything that goes wrong in her life. The only reason she puts up with is that I am the reason she get money. Sad, but I don't care I'm just waiting for the day I am 18 I get to leave her personal hell.

"I'm coming! Don't want you to have a heart attack right? Or do we?" I knew that I would have to pay for the comment but since she is making us move without any discussion on my part, I think I have the right to state something on my behalf. New England normally that would be a great place for someone like me. Dark, dreary but I had just started to like this dump called Calgary. She once again had ruined it for me. _God! She could be a major pig sometimes! _

Slowly I walked down the halls that lead to my destruction. She had gladly told me that there were kids like me there. Translation, there are other kids there whom have problems like you have. Kids like me...Is there anyone like in the whole world.

After what seemed hours, we finally reached New England, after a very long plane ride. During the plane ride, I was in first class while my lovely mother was moping about how it did not have enough money to get her into first class. Luckily, I had about 1500 saved from all the jobs that I had done in the past 4 years. The only reason I wanted to sit in first class was to escape my mother's long and quite boring complaints about the service ion the plane.

The plane was quite entertaining because right across the seat was a quite old man whom was having a fight with his daughter it had seemed. They two continued throughout most of the plane ride until I had gotten up to tell them their fighting was annoying allot. I chuckled remembering what happened in the plane.

I had gotten up to show to two what disturbing me meant but someone had beat me to it. A devilish looking boy had gotten up and started to stride up to the two. I had fine cheekbones and much defined coloured eyes, it was the beautiful shade of oak brown eyes. He's hair left shaggy but still seemed in the reaches of excellence. His mostly black but seemed designer and he had a metal earring on, the side of his right ear, with intricate detail and a metal feather hanging from it. In all he looked like the most beautiful gothic person in the world.

"Excuse me but could you possible keep the volume?" He had spoken in the calmest and nicest way I had heard. The two grown adults looked quite upset when they looked up, but as soon as they had looked, it seemed his eyes had hypnotized them. The beautiful stranger was walking away, but _I_ had to talk to him.

"Wait up! Hi I'm um...Kallie you are?"I swallowed to look up at him. His brilliant smile had lit up the world for me if that was a possibility. I must have seemed lost because he had to clap to get my attention. I looked up at him, but he just looked at me consciously without saying a word. I had felt like an art piece that was being admired by an art lover. I wanted to say something but what could I say. Do not look at me with your beautiful eyes. He had finally snapped out of his gaze, a little too soon in my opinion thought.

"Would you like to sit down here with me?" I could not believe this was happening no one had even talked to me in my old high school. No one would believe me that a beautiful boy like this asked me to sit down with him. I was about to sit when the flight was finished and he left before I could even get a word out. That was quite tragic, but least I had met him.

"Okay, we here Goth girl" my foster mom had snapped me out of my memories. Once again taking away a few moments of happiness, I had. I guess it was her life mission to keep my sulking, and she was doing one great a job at it. She did not understand why I was Goth; all she knew was that I hated life and her. I never knew my real parents, but I am guessing they were allotting like her. Just one more year until I can legally leave that witch.

"Excuse me; I do have some self-respect even if you don't! Listen, in just 11 months I will be of legal age to leave your parenting! To be honest with you I would rather live in shelter or on the street than with you! Do you understand?" I slammed the door behind me; I let a few tear escape. Not for her what I did but just for my life. I left the beautiful gothic house and stalked off the opposite direction. TO the little town we drove by when coming up here.

Chapter 2

A new town

It was a quiet little town. It didn't seem like much was ever going to happen in it. I started to walk through the streets of the small town. Looking around I saw little shops with beautiful clothes and items. Not many of the stores caught my attention besides for one. A little shop that had angel paintings and vampire paintings, I had found myself drawn to it. Slowly I walked up to the door, and saw the beautiful boy on the plane.

"Hello, can I help you?" he came up behind me to ask the most asked question in the possible world. I had read in books that this question started the love stories that I had always admired, but I knew better those type of love stories only happen in the books. I must seem like some physo at that moment because he seemed clearly freaked out.

"Um...yea what do you have in this shop?" I hoped that I manage to keep my mouth shut so I was not drooling over him. I just wanted his name and possibly him taking me out. IS it illegal to look that heart breaking if it is not it should be? I could just stare at him forever.

"Um just some stuff about angels and demons. Anyway, my name is Brendan "I loved his name it was so nice. Just as I was about to say another thing, my cell rang. It was the witch; she had called to tell me that she had a big surprise as soon as I got home. I had no idea if the surprise would be nice, so I turned to Brendan to make an excuse so he would not think I was a total loser.

"I'm sorry I have to go home but thanks for telling me" I could not believe that I had just crushed my dreams with my bare hands. I was about to go on in long and impolite tirade to my step guardian about ruining my entire life, but I was stopped by the smallest sound.

"Its okay don't beat yourself up about I understand. If it isn't too much trouble could you please meet here tomorrow?" I guessed I might have looked scared because he had quickly added that he wanted to show me some more stuff. I nodded a small yes, the only thing I could manage without acting like a complete loser. I smiled as he produces a small black rose from behind the back, vanished to the darker end of the store, and was soon gone.

"Where were you? Did you know that I still have some authority over you! I just wanted to give you the high school's package." I could tell from her voice that I was not going to get a very nice dinner or a wakeup call tomorrow; I just stood with a smile glued on to my face while she kept screaming at me in her _I am older than and always right _voice. My smile slowly slid off my face as soon as I realized what I had in my hands. I looked up to see my guardian smiling assuming that her complaining had sunk into my head.

I quickly ran up the creaky stairs and found the closest door to an exit. I noticed that she had put all my stuff into such a small room that there was no room for my Night world poster to hang. I purposely chose the bedroom that was, I assumed, was the master bedroom. I leaned into the room to see a pink wonderland that made me what to gag. I quickly shut the door, went to my sad non-spacious room, grabbed anything black or dark, and ran to the master bedroom.

As soon as I had gotten into the master bedroom or puke wonderland, I quickly shut the not wanting to bring in any attention from my guardian. I started too quickly but effectively to design the puke ugly room to a soft gothic look. After 2 hours of exhausting work I finally had finished my bedroom to make it an actual bedroom, I closed my eyes, the last thing I see is my navy blue roof.


End file.
